overwatchfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Smoki (film animowany)
„'Smoki'” (ang. Dragons) – krótkometrażowy film animowany na podstawie gry „Overwatch”, stworzony przez Blizzard Entertainment. Opis filmu Streszczenie Hanamura – w stronę Zamku Shimada pędzi Hanzo, będący śledzony przez Genjiego. Po wspięciu się na budynek i zdjęciu strażników udał się do głównego pomieszczenia zamku, gdzie uklęknął przed nagim mieczem i malowidłem smoczych braci. Przed bronią umieścił miskę, małą podstawkę i pióro. Po chwili dostrzegł, że jest śledzony, a gdy Genji się ujawnił, wystrzelił w jego stronę strzałę, którą cyborg uniknął. Między nimi nastała walka, w czasie której rozmawiali o pewnym wydarzeniu sprzed laty. Hanzo zabił bowiem swojego brata, który sprzeciwił się klanowi. Kiedy walka przeniosła się na taras, Hanzo stwierdził, że pomimo tego, że zabił swojego brata, nadal oddaje mu cześć. Kiedy Genji zaczął pouczać Hanzo o honorze, ten przywołał dwa niebiańskie smoki. Cyborg sam następnie przywołał zielonego smoka, który zmienił kierunek lotu smoków Hanzo i skierował je przeciwko jemu samemu. Kiedy Hanzo padł na kolana i czekał na śmierć, Genji ukazał swoją twarz i wyznał mu, że jest jego zmarłym bratem. Po czym powiedział, że wybaczył mu i teraz musi on wybaczyć sobie. Następnie odszedł, znikając w kłębach dymu i zostawiając po sobie pióro, które Hanzo kładł przed mieczem i obrazem. Starszy z braci wrócił ponownie przed ołtarzyk. Transkrypt Transkrypt filmu animowanego [Ukazanie klasycznego malowidła japońskiego, przedstawiającego wioskę na tle górzystego krajobrazu. Pojawia się napis „Blizzard Entertainment Presents” (Blizzard Entertainment Przedstawia). Przesunięcie w prawo na dwa smoki, jeden zielony i jeden niebieski, krążące i wirujące wokół siebie.] : Głos w tle: W mojej rodzinie opowiada się historię o dwóch wielkich, smoczych braciach, Smoku Północnego Wiatru i Smoku Południowego Wiatru, którzy utrzymywali równowagę i harmonię w niebiosach. [Przejście do Hanamury nocą. Przesunięcie w dół na Hanzo zeskakującego przed sklep Rikimaru. Biegnie przez ulice do Zamku Shimada. Genji obserwuje go z góry. Hanzo wspina się po wielkich, drewnianych drzwiach, z wyrzeźbionymi na nich dwoma smokami, formującymi kółko.] : Głos w tle: Z czasem bracia pokłócili się o to, kto byłby lepszym władcą. [Przejście na malowidło, na którym dwa smoki walczą. Przesunięcie w dół na zielonego smoka, upadającego na płonącą wioskę, po tym jak niebieski smok pokonał go.] : Głos w tle: Obu ogarnął gniew, a od ich zmagań poczerniały niebiosa. W końcu Smok Południowego Wiatru pokonał brata, który runął na Ziemię, siejąc spustoszenie. [Przejście z powrotem do Hanamury. Kilku strażników jest rozmieszczonych wokół świątyni, jeden z nich ziewa. Hanzo wystrzeliwuje strzałę w klatkę strażnika-omnika, powodując wystrzał iskier i prądu. Następnie zeskakuje i wyrzuca kolejnego strażnika za balkon. Trzeci strażnik, wystraszony próbuje zadzwonić po pomoc, lecz Hanzo strzela w jego telefon, jednocześnie unieruchamiając czwartego strażnika. Trzeci strażnik skołowany, wpada na bonshō i upada.] [Przejście na malowidło. Niebieski smok unosi się nad płonącą wioską, mając ponurą minę. W tle wybucha wulkan.] : Głos w tle: Smok Południowego Wiatru zwyciężył, lecz wkrótce zaczęła mu doskwierać samotność, a słodycz zwycięstwa, zastąpiła gorycz. [Przejście na Hanamurę. Hanzo biegnie przez wejście do pagody, a Genji obserwuje go z dachu. Hanzo klęka przed nagim mieczem i malowidłem.] : Głos w tle: Mijały lata, a rozpacz i żal osamotnionego brata udzielały się światu. Siejąc waśń i niezgodę. [Przejście na malowidło. Mężczyzna w płaszczu rozmawia z niebieskim smokiem, na szczycie wzgórza.] : Głos w tle: Pewnego dnia, nieznajomy wezwał smoka i spytał, „O smoczy władco, cóż cię tak trapi?”. Smok odpowiedział, „Powodowany rządzą władzy zabiłem brata, lecz bez niego jestem zagubiony”. Na co nieznajomy odrzekł… [Przejście na Hanzo, który klęczy przed mieczem. Kładzie przed nim miskę, małą podstawkę i pióro.] : Głos w tle: „Zadałeś ranę samemu sobie, dlatego teraz musisz się uleczyć. Twardo stąpaj po ziemi, znajdź moc w pokorze, a wówczas odnajdziesz spokój.” [Przybliżenie na twarz Hanzo. Trzyma on kadzidełka.] : Hanzo: Nie jesteś pierwszym nasłanym na mnie zabójcą, a po tobie przybędą następni. [Hanzo odkłada kadzidełka na podstawkę. Genji, ukryty w krokwi, rozświetla się i zeskakuje bezdźwięcznie na podłogę.] : Genji: Śmiało sobie poczynasz w Zamku Shimada, siedzibie twych wrogów. : Hanzo: To był niegdyś mój dom. Czyżby nie powiedzieli ci kim jestem?! [W połowie zdania, Hanzo bierze swój Łuk Burzy i wystrzeliwuje strzałę w stronę Genjiego, który unika ją bez trudu.] : Genji: Wiem kim jesteś, Hanzo. [Hanzo zaskoczony, wystrzeliwuje kolejną strzałę, która skręca w locie. Genji po raz kolejny unika strzały.] : Genji: Przychodzisz tu co roku, o tej samej porze. [Zfrustrowany Hanzo, wystrzeliwuje kilka strzał w stronę Genjiego, który chowa się za filarem.] : Genji: Wiele ryzykujesz oddając cześć zamordowanemu. [Genji wyszedł z ukrycia i rzucił trzy Shurikeny w stronę Hanzo. Przeciął on je jednak strzałami, przez co Shurikeny wbiły się w ścianę.] : Hanzo: Nie wiesz nic o tym co się wydarzyło! [Wkurzony Hanzo, podbiega i strzela ponownie w Genjiego. Pomimo, że Genji zablokował strzałę swoim wakizashi, został odepchnięty z podwyższenia. Hanzo wystrzeliwuje Strzałę Rozpryskową do korytarza, ale Genji Odbija je. Potem wskakuje na podwyższenie i wybiega na taras.] [Hanzo podąża za Genjim, ale Genjiego nigdzie nie widać.] : Genji: Wiem, że wmawiasz sobie, że twój brat sprzeciwił się klanowi… [Hanzo wystrzeliwuje strzałę w ścianę, myśląc, że Genji tam jest.] : Genji: …i że musiałeś go zabić dla zachowania porządku, że to był twój obowiązek. [Genji stoi za Hanzo.] : Hanzo: Ponieważ tak właśnie było, obowiązek i brzemię. [Hanzo odwraca się i wystrzeliwuje strzałę. Genji odbija ją.] : Hanzo: To nie oznacza, że nie oddaję mu czci! [Hanzo wystrzeliwuje swoją ostatnią strzałę. Genji przecina ją na pół swoim wakizashi. Hanzo gniewnie biegnie w stronę Genjiego i próbuje użyć swojego łuku jako broń wręcz, ale Genji unika ataków. Po chwili Genji wykopuje Hanzo na brzeg tarasu i skacze na niego ze swoim wakizashi. Hanzo będąc przygwożdżony, próbuje zablokować miecz Genjiego swoim łukiem.] : Genji: Sądzisz, że uhonorujesz Genjiego kadzidłem i darami?! Honor objawia się poprzez czyny! [Hanzo dostrzega strzałę wbitą w podłogę.] : Hanzo: Jak śmiesz pouczać mnie o honorze! Nie jesteś godzien wymawiać tego imienia! [Hanzo odrzuca Genjiego i biegnie po strzałę. Podnosi ją i napina na łuku. Jego tatuaże zaczynają świecić niebieską aurą.] : Hanzo: Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau! (Smokowi na pożarcie!) [Hanzo wystrzeliwuje Smoczy Strzał. Genji wyciąga swój Smoczy Miecz.] : Genji: Jest we mnie smok! [Zielony smok Genjiego przelatuje między dwoma smokami Hanzo. Genji toruje im drogę i kieruje je przeciwko Hanzo. Kiedy zielony smok zniknął, zaskoczony Hanzo został złapany między swoimi smokami. Upada na kolana, a Genji chowa swój miecz.] : Hanzo: Tylko Shimada mogą kontrolować smoki. Kim ty jesteś? [Genji podbiega do Hanzo i zatrzymuje się ze swoim mieczem przed jego gardłem.] : Hanzo: Na co czekasz? Zabij mnie. : Genji: Nie… [Genji zabiera wakizashi sprzed gardła Hanzo.] : Genji: …nie zamierzam spełnić twojego życzenia. Wciąż masz cel w tym życiu, bracie. [Hanzo zaskoczony, wstaje i odwraca się w stronę Genjiego.] : Hanzo: Nie… jak to? Mój brat nie żyje. [Genji zdejmuje maskę, odsłaniając część swojej, pokrytej bliznami, twarzy.] : Hanzo: Genji… [Przejście na malowidło. Niebieski smok klęka na ziemi przed nieznajomym. Przejście na dwa smocze ogony, ciągnące się od nóg dwóch mężczyzn stojących na szczycie góry.] : Głos w tle: Smok przycupnął na ziemi. Po raz pierwszy w życiu wyraźnie ujrzał otaczający go świat. Stał się człowiekiem. Nieznajomy okazał się jego poległym bratem. Zjednoczeni, ruszyli w drogę, aby odbudować to, co kiedyś zniszczyli. [Przejście na Hanzo i Genjiego. Genji założył maskę.] : Hanzo: Co się z tobą stało? : Genji: Zaakceptowałem to kim jestem i wybaczyłem ci. Teraz nadeszła twoja kolej. [Genji kładzie dłoń na barku Hanzo, a następnie podchodzi do krawędzi tarasu.] : Genji: Nasz świat się zmienia, Hanzo. Nadszedł czas by wybrać stronę. [Genji wskakuje na dach budynku. Zakłopotany Hanzo, biegnie po wbitą w ścianę strzałę i celuje ją w stronę Genjiego.] : Hanzo: Opowieści ojca nie mówią o prawdziwym życiu! Jesteś głupcem skoro w nie wierzysz! : Genji: Może i jestem głupcem wierząc, że jest dla ciebie nadzieja, ale to prawda. [Genji odwraca się w stronę Hanzo. Hanzo opuszcza łuk.] : Genji: Pomyśl o tym, bracie. [Genji znika w chmurze dymu, zostawiając po sobie pióro, które Hanzo położył przed mieczem. Hanzo opuszcza łuk i odkłada strzałę do kołczanu.] [Przejście na Hanzo, ponownie klęczącego przed nagim mieczem. Przesunięcie w górę na ogromne malowidło przedstawiające dwa smoki. Cięcie na logo Overwatch.] Występują Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Filmy animowane de:Drachen (Kurzfilm) en:Dragons zh:雙龍